sixtynine
by NattGli
Summary: Perhaps you are worth it Harry


04:06 PM  
  
"I'm sorry you couldn't save me, I know you would have liked that."  
  
"For Christ's sake, Draco."  
  
"You know, I think that is the third time you've said that in five minutes. It's really a waste of seconds since I don't hold that Christ guy in any esteem. I just thought I should tell you, considering you are the one clinging to the minutes."  
  
_Silence  
  
Silence is what covers the room. _

_Silence along with damp air.  
  
This room isn't good for you. _

_You could catch a cold.  
  
The room is circular. _

_Something ancient is connected to the floor, if you start pacing, you will be unable to stop.  
  
They've put you in this room.  
  
They've actually done this to you.  
  
They're doing this.  
_

* * *

04:15 PM  
  
"I don't like it that they're doing it at five. I asked for them to do it around six or nine. Extremely silly of me, of course, thinking that they wouldn't use that against me. I don't know what was crossing my mind at the time. But I like six, it's a good number. I've always liked six."  
  
_Giggle.  
  
You still giggle.  
  
This is happening and you giggle._  
  
"Or thirteen. Yes, thirteen is also good..."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to have sex?"  
  
_I adore your eyebrow.  
  
They're going to take your eyebrow from me._  
  
"Like a pity-lay?"  
  
"No... Like..."  
  
"Don't make the mistake to think I don't know you by now."

* * *

04:23 PM  
  
"Did you love me?"  
  
"You are talking in past sentence."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, you are misunderstanding me. I was just stating that you are talking like you've long ago, forbidden me to talk. I find that amusing. I do not find it sorrowful. And to answer your question, I am beginning to."  
  
_You've taken something from my body in order to fit yourself in it.  
  
I think it was something essential.  
  
You're going to disappear, and I'm going to refuse to fill myself up with something new.  
  
I'm considering living like that, for the rest of my life.  
  
I'm not really allowed to kill myself, I'm hoping your hole will do it for me_.  
  
"Don't cry, Harry. I hate it when you cry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Whatever..."

* * *

04:40 PM  
  
"Is it worth it?"  
  
"I've made my decision, there's no point dwelling on it."  
  
"I don't think it's worth it. I'm not worth it."  
  
"Right now, you don't think you're worth anything."  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
"I never lie to you, Harry."

* * *

04:45 PM  
  
_You always said I was far too self-sacrificing.  
  
Do you think now is the time to start being a bit more egocentric?  
  
They want me to live without you.  
  
They've got the roles mixed up.  
  
They're wrong about who does the living, and who does the dying in this relationship.  
  
And they're doing this.  
  
They're killing you.  
  
They're killing you.  
_  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh, I know that."

* * *

04:55 PM  
  
"I want you to kill it."  
  
_I can't do that.  
  
I think now is the time to start being more egocentric.  
  
I can't do that to you.  
  
_"It's just a body, Harry. I'll be gone."  
  
_I didn't agree on dying.  
  
I said I could bear loosing.  
  
I will scream my body numb.  
  
I will probably break bones in my body.  
  
And I said I could bear holding on without getting anything in return.  
  
But not dying.  
_  
"There's no point. This is my final wish and you cannot deny me. Besides, what would you have done with it otherwise? "  
  
_They're killing you.  
_  
"Oh I see. You were going to _cling_. Didn't you do something similar with a broken broom once?"

* * *

****

**The Ministry of Magic, 23rd of October, Year 2002, 06:00 PM**  
  
It is hereby declared that Draco Francius Malfoy has been sentenced for the crimes (see insert no. 714) he made himself guilty of in the Fourth Wizarding War of England (1997 – 2001). The sentence, consisting of the Dementor's Kiss, is set to be implemented at 05:00 PM on the 31st of October, 2002.  
  
Signed by

Arthur Weasley

Minister of Magic

* * *

****

****

**The Ministry of Magic, 31st of October, Year 2002, 05:00 PM  
**  
It is hereby declared that Draco Francius Malfoy has received the Dementor's Kiss, as a sentence for his crimes (see insert no. 714) in the Fourth Wizarding War of England (1997 – 2001).  
  
The convict spent his last hour before sentence (permission willed by plea from Albus Percival Dumbledore) in the presence of Harry James Potter.  
  
Last official uttered words: _Permission Declined  
_  
Sentence witnessed and signed by Harry James Potter and Pansy Violet Zabini.  
  
The body was released in the custody of Harry James Potter.  
  
Signed by

Georgetta Dimpwell

Minister Official


End file.
